chiisana kotoba - the little word
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Nomor Serial 01; Mikuo, terpaksa menyembunyikan fakta. /family-sedikit sci-fi untuk setting cerita/ untuk Sakuky Devy


Requested by Sakuky Devy

Vocaloid isn't mine

Chiisana Kotoba (Little Word)

[Mikuo & Miku] Nomor Serial 01; Mikuo, terpaksa menyembunyikan fakta. /family-sedikit sci-fi untuk setting cerita/ untuk Sakuky Devy

.

* * *

Entitas robot mulai bertambah pada keseharian makhluk _homo sapiens_ di penghujung tahun 3000 ―manusia. Mereka digunakan sebagai asisten pekerjaan. Baik di pabrik ataupun akses publik ―bahkan untuk pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Nomor serial 01, Mikuo termasuk salah satunya. Ia bekerja sebagai asisten seorang profesor bernama Kiyoteru setiap harinya.

"Ah, tolong buatkan aku teh."

Meskipun sebenarnya hanya membantu hal-hal yang ringan. Seperti bersih-bersih, membuat teh atau camilan dan sebagainya.

Balutan besi berlari menghampiri dari pintu utama dengan aksen _peony_. _Twin tails_ -nya turut bergerak seirama langkah kaki.

"Hiyama-san! Bagaimana dengan lagu yang kemarin?"

Yang disebut Hiyama-san itu segera menyahut seraya menutup tab koran elektronik yang dibacanya pagi ini.

"Oh, Miku. Kau datang sepagi ini ke ruanganku?"

Robot bernama Miku itu mengangguk. Ia adalah robot yang bisa bernyanyi karena suaranya yang merdu. Sebenarnya Hiyama Kiyoteru hanyalah salah satu produser untuk robot penyanyi yang diciptakannya itu.

Mikuo mengamati percakapan di antara mereka sebentar, lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Rutinitas ia jalani seperti biasa.

Besok sekitar seminggu lagi ,Miku akan mengadakan konsernya di Saitama. Diprediksi dapat mendulang kesuksesan serupa beberapa lampau meski hanya sekedar kumpulan komponen besi yang dihubungkan dengan kabel semata.

Mikuo membantu bersih-bersih dan menata panggung untuk robot futuristik nyaris tanpa cela; Miku.

Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Mikuo, dengan kebungkamannya, juga Miku pada jalannya. Menjauhkan mereka dengan sendirinya.

Sesekali Miku memperhatikan Mikuo ketika berbicara dengan robot lain seperti Len atau Kaito. Walau sama-sama buatan Kiyoteru, mata imitasi itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sangka. Seolah mengungkapkan sesuatu tanpa kata.

Tidak ada yang aneh seharusnya. Mengapa Miku selalu menatapnya? Ia juga tak tahu alasannya.

Mikuo yang selalu mendapati Miku melihat ke arahnya semakin menyembunyikan diri dalam dinding dusta ―memerangkapnya dalam prodi berepitisi serupa.

 _"Aku kehilangan chip juga beberapa komponen untuk suaramu. Bertahanlah selama beberapa tahun dan aku akan mengembalikannya."_

 _Mikuo hanya mengangguk._

 _"Satu lagi, jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah kakaknya. Kau akan menghancurkan hidupnya dengan mengacaukan memori yang sudah kuperbaharui padanya."_

Mikuo tidak bodoh, tapi ia merasa bodoh.

Tertawa tanpa suara.

Suku cadangnya sudah hampir habis tenggat waktu. Ia tahu takkan bertahan lama.

Mengapa tidak sedari dulu ia mengatakannya?

Lalu semua terlanjur, membunuhnya perlahan hari demi hari. Menanti kapan keajaiban terjadi.

Sayangnya, robot tidak bisa menangis.

Sekalipun ingin.

Sendiri.

"Hei.."

Diluar dugaan, Miku menyapanya terlebih dulu. Tersadar dari fantasi, Mikuo berhenti dari aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Siapa namamu? Um..kita..belum pernah bicara, bukan?"

Kau tidak pernah tahu.

Betapa Mikuo menginginkannya lebih dulu.

Miku sedikit memaklumi kala Mikuo tak menjawabnya, mungkin ia canggung baru diajak berbicara.

"Namaku Miku, salam kenal! Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi, ya?" Miku meninggalkan seulas senyum sebelum berjalan pergi.

Mencelos.

Terobek.

Berbicara.

Mengobrol.

Kapan..ia bisa melakukannya?

Meski dengan 'adik' nya itu.

Sungguh..ia ingin meluapkan perasaannya.

Apakah ia bisa menyadarinya tanpa perlu diungkapkan lewat tutur?

Hanya sebuah kata.

Kata yang terlampau sederhana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―FIN―

* * *

 **a/n** : selesai! Maaf klo singkat en ada yang gak sesuai ekspetasi, Sakuky Devy-san *sungkemin /g dan maaf kecepeten alurnya *bows* gw bingung jujur aja. /ngumpet/ Ah yg penting utang lunas #senyum jahat# #ditabok

Thanks for read.


End file.
